Not the Same
by Sora-sama91
Summary: When one has been through war and fought to save the lives of many, you just can't hope to go back to a normal life. The same can be said for Sora and Riku. They have grown far from the island and their friends. And in the end. Nothing is the same.
1. Home is Where the Heart is

_**Warnings: This story will consist of MaleXMale relations and will contain intercourse in farther chapters. RikuXSora though they are both slightly OOC i like them this way. I haven't been able to do may new stuff nor continue the old stuff because some of my relatives from Brazil came to visit and stayed for a month, that being said, i had a bad case of writers block. this is the unwind story. I hope you enjoy it despite its weirdness. (Its not that weird don't worry) but please to comment. Love ya all- D. A. Ashiuchi**_

* * *

**Not the Same  
Chapter One: Home is Where the Heart is**

Restless; why was he restless? How can he feel this way when it has only been a few months since he and his friends had returned home? Why did he feel uneasy when in the company of his friends? It doesn't seem fair that after all he's been through he still can't get any peace of mind, even in the island plains he had fought so hard to return to. It just really didn't seem fair.

These are the thoughts that cross the Keyblade Master's mind constantly, everyday. And he knew that no one would understand it. No one would understand why he didn't feel at home in Destiny Island anymore. No one would try and get why he was suddenly avoiding Kairi and his friends. They just weren't the friends he had remembered; they were no longer the kids he wanted to see after so long. All his friends have changed, have grown, and have left him behind.

The only one who knew everything, the only one who understood everything, and was going through it just like he was; was Riku.

"You miss them don't you?"

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear_, thought Sora with a slight smirk.

"Yeah. They stood by my side, and supported me when I was desperate to find you and Kairi. They become my closest friends who kept me sane while I didn't have you guys. Of course I miss Donald and Goofy." There was no need to ask what Riku had meant; they understood each other at a whole other level after returning to the island. Slowly, he turned his eyes to Riku, watching the silvernette watch the setting sun. "And you, do you miss him?"

"Yeah." Riku nodded once as he answered, also not needing to ask who Sora was talking about. "He became my friend while I roamed the darkness. He kept me from falling apart when you were asleep, Sora. He was there for me when you couldn't be. I'm always going to miss King Mickey."

Sora smiled slightly at the thought. He had known Riku had done all he could to ensure Sora's safety at all times when the brunette was asleep in that pod. Everyone had told him of Riku's efforts, Roxas had even joked that Riku may have been madly in love with him. After their time in Twilight Beach, the thought no longer bothered Sora like it had before. In fact, he was sure that if Riku ever did tell him 'I love you' he'd most likely fall into Riku's arms in seconds.

For Riku, it was a hopeless dream. All his life the silvernette had thought that his best friend was deeply in love with Kairi. Ever since coming back to the island though, Sora avoided Kairi and everyone else in truth. It made Riku feel special that the only one Sora talked to freely anymore was himself.

"I'll take you one day." Sora broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them after the declarations they had only ever told one another. "I'll drag you to meet everyone I've ever met while looking for you. I want to show everyone that has supported me while I searched, that I found you in the end. It would also be fun to see how you'd handle some of the worlds I've visited." The last sentence was spoken with a chuckle and a smirk that did not escape Riku's notice. With a laugh of his own, Riku slid his hand through Sora's spiky mane.

"I'd handle them with no problem." Stated the silvernette, arrogantly. "I've been through the darkness, Sora. Nothing will ever surprise me again."

"Wanna bet?"

The sudden challenge made Riku pause, weighing out his chances of winning this one. In the end, the glaring challenge in the clear blue eyes of his best friend just made him smirk.

"Yea, I do."

With that he was tackled from the side by his friend. As he had expected, Sora had started to try and tickle him through the black zip up, sleeveless cotton shirt he constantly wore. Without even moving to block the brunette's movements, Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Damn." The brunette cursed with a pout, not bothering to remove himself from atop his silver haired friend. "You are no fun anymore. I know for a fact that you used to be ticklish before we left the island the first time."

"And I know for a fact that you used to be a terrible singer, when did that change?" Riku smirked as a blush rose to the younger teen's face; while Sora just cursed Donald for telling the Darkness Wielder about their time with Ariel.

"I was singing to help a friend ok? And I wasn't good, but I was better than Donald." Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Sora spoke defensively, but with humor sneaking in his words. That humor merely made Riku smirk at the faintly blushing teen.

The older teen pushed himself on his elbows, smirking up at the man still sitting on his stomach. "Will I get to hear you sing? I have to have an example if you want to prove that you're better than Donald."

Sora pulled an offended face, raising for his place on the older teen, he scowled at the other. "No." he pouted. "You will only hear me sing if you come to Atlantica with me."

With a nod, Riku rose too. Staring silently at the orange sky that shun slightly with violet coloring.

"King Mickey told me that the paths between worlds will open again. He said that the Keyblade Master had a connection to the hearts of all the people he met. If you really wanted to Sora, you could open that connection to open a path to that world."

Sora smiled at the thought, already aware of all the things Riku was telling him. Goofy had told him the same before leaving on the Gummi ship with the King and Donald.

"But this is our home, Riku. We shouldn't want to leave after only two months here." Sora's voice was slightly bitter as he said this, something Riku didn't miss while listening.

"And what if this wasn't our home anymore, Sora?"

Said teen shot a questioning look at his best friend, asking without words what he meant. Riku continued regardless.

"I know you hadn't expect everything to change Sora. You had expected to return to the same childish friends that you left behind. You expected playing fighting with Tidus, or Wakka nagging us into a Blitzball match. You wanted to return to a naïve Selphie, who would still follow us around trying to become just a little stronger than before. You wanted Kairi to be the same girl you'd wanted to save before. I know, because I had wanted all of that too." Sora nodded at Riku's words, knowing that it was true and already knowing that Riku had felt the same was he did.

"Well, nothing stayed the way we left it. We grew and they grew too. We no longer see eye to eye and they no longer see the need to play fight and get stronger. They are not children anymore. This isn't the place we used to call home anymore, Sora."

A sad smile spread across the brunette's face and he nodded in understanding.

"I know that Riku. But if we can't call Destiny Island 'home'; then where can we return to after the fighting is done? Where can we feel safe?"

Riku shrugged and Sora caught the motion from the corner of his eye. It brought a frown to his features.

"Where the heart is." The brunette murmured.

"Huh?"

"Home. Its where the heart is. Areith had told me that once. She said that when you have no place else to go, you just have to think about the person who caries you heart. She told me that when your with that person, you feel at home." Sora smiled fondly at the memory, making Riku smile as well.

"Well then I guess she was right. I know for a fact that when I'm beside you I feel at home." Riku had failed to catch the words before they had left his mouth, but when they had, he flinched, cursing his stupidity.

Sora smiled but turned his head to hide it from his friend. Knowing that the silvernette would be beating himself up for letting that slip, he decided to state something of his own.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. Maybe we can find a home for ourselves, traveling the worlds to greet new and old friends." He heard Riku gasp beside him and smiled wider.

"S-Sora?"

The Keyblade Wielder finally turned to face Riku, smiling wildly.

"I love you too, Riku."


	2. Goodbye to a Memory

A/N: Ok so here is Chapter 2 of Not The Same. I had this written out before hand and I'll start on 3 now that 2 is done. lol Anyways, this is a little Kairi-bashing for those like me who think of her as nothing but a burden on the two lover boys we know and adore. It was only a few minutes ago that i reread it so i apologize if i missed some mistakes and please enjoy the reading. I tried to keep them as in character as i could and i, for the most part, think i was successful for a good moment or so. Please comment and enjoy!

* * *

**Not the Same  
Chapter Two: Goodbye to a Memory**

They had been simple words but they had hit Riku hard, leaving him breathless and a little confused. Had Sora really jus said that or was he just imagining something he knew he always wanted? He had to ask his friend what he meant, he had to straighten this out, because if he did, what he'd hoped for would maybe finally be his.

"Sor-"

"Sora! Riku!"

Both boys jumped as the voice of their third member rounded through the shore. They turned to once again look to the sea, watching as a single small boat rowed into shore with a red headed teenage girl waving animatedly from within it. Sora suppressed a grimace as the filled out form of his long time friend became clearer as she came closer. Riku didn't even attempt to hide his scowl. Now he couldn't bring up Sora's confession now that Kairi had decided to join them.

"Sora! Riku! Look!" She waved a hand desperately as she got nearer to the beaches shore. When it hit land, she didn't even tie up the boat before climbing out of it and running towards the boys. Before she had made it within ear shot, Sora turned to Riku.

"Later." He smiled. Even now he felt endlessly uneasy even at the sight of the grown women that used to be one of his best friends. The brunette was also a little disappoint that someone would destroy his moment with Riku when he had finally said what he'd wanted to since leaving Twilight Beach. He wasn't exactly sure how Riku was going to react, but that didn't mean he didn't catch the hints that Riku loved him back. Certainly, if given the chance, he'd give his first kiss to the silver haired beauty.

Riku nodded, slightly calmed by the fact that he'd be able to talk to Sora about later, but still not happy that they were interrupted by Kairi. He hadn't been happy with Kairi for a long time now. It had started when the King and his subordinates had left when they had really seen what this older version of Kairi was like. Let's just leave it at 'Bitch pained in gold'.

When she was finally standing before them she took some time to catch her breath, resting for a second with her hands on her knees. "Lo-Look!" When she straightened up again, she outstretched her hand so both her boys could see was she held in it.

A bottle held in her hand, Kairi smiled at the shocked faces of her friends, pleased that she knew something before both of them. When the boys finally let out a breath, Sora was the first to speak. "From the King?" It was not really a question seeing as the symbol on the letter in the bottle was that of King Mickey. He quickly snatched the letter from her hand disregarding the uneasiness he felt near this Kairi for a brief period of time. If the King was sending a message to them, there must be something that he needs to do; it must be a reason for him to leave the island. And that, he welcomed more than the feelings he held for Riku.

With nimble fingers he uncorked the top of the bottle and slipped the letter out and into his hand. He rolled it open while feeling his friends take their places beside him. Together, the three silently read the letter.

**Dear Sora and friends  
I wanted to thank you for saving the worlds once again Sora. I also wanted to thank Riku and Kairi for their help, and I wanted to apologize to Riku for not being able to do more than what I did. As we had expected, the path to the worlds have closed once again, showing us that any dangerous threats are not present anymore. That being said, Sora; Heartless will not stop existing. As long as there is darkness in a single person's heart, there will be Heartless.  
Gosh, I feel sorta bad for asking this after you two just got home, but I'm afraid that it's needed if we want to avoid a serious threat like the nobodies or another rise of Maleficent and Pete. Now, please think about this before you deny or accept, because it is very important that you chose from the heart, otherwise the worlds will remain closed. Sora and Riku, I want the two of you to think about become world travelers. I know that you two just got home and all, but I see no other choice to avoid turning another threat major. You two would be able to retune to Destiny Island anytime you guys want, but you will also be expected to visit countless other worlds to keep them safe.  
Now if you do accept my request, Goofy and Donald are going to come by tomorrow to pick the two of you up. If you don't want to leave your home, then tell Donald and Goofy your final goodbye's Sora, I did promise those two they'd get to see you one more time! Thank you again for your bravery.**

The letter remained unsigned, but all three teens knew who the letter was from.

Slowly, Kairi turned to her friends, an almost eager look on her face. "You two aren't planning on going are you?" she asked hopefully. Sora and Riku remained quiet, glancing at one another in question.

They knew why Kairi was eager for them to accept. She thought that if they went they'd bring her with them. She has only ever been to a few worlds and she would love to see all of the stuff Sora got to see in his travels. Sora however, didn't want to be the one to tell her she wasn't going.

"Kairi." Riku spoke in a clipped tone, cutting down her smile instantly. She stared at him in question. "You're not coming with us."

_Blunt and brutal, way to go Riku. _Sora thought sarcastically. _Really, way too make a girl cry_.

Kairi looked positively indifferent, which confused Sora at first_. She was just shot down, why would see look like she didn't hear Riku? _It became clear when she opened her mouth.

"Of course I'm coming Riku!" She said excitedly. "Sora wouldn't leave me behind! Besides I can help too, I have a keyblade now, I can help." Kairi smiled in triumph as she looked at Sora expectantly. _Probably expecting me to agree with her. Wow she just knows how to make things difficult, if it's not getting captured, it's this._

"Um, Kairi. You can't come with us." Sora tried, he really did, to be firm but soft. He didn't want to hurt her after all, she was still his best friend, and even if she wasn't the one he remembered, he still wanted to see her as the girl he once thought he loved.

Now she looked affected.

"Bu-But, why? I- I can fight now, I have a keyblade too!" She looked from Sora to Riku trying to state her claim. Unfortunately for her, she was failing.

"Then draw your keyblade."

It was Riku that spoke, his tone still clipped and cold despite the fact that he was sort of feeling bad for getting mean on her. She had to understand that she belonged here. It was them that simply didn't. In the end, the only way to do that was be tough with her. Being adopted by the mayor, Kairi had grown up spoiled, so of course she would do anything to get her way. Riku just wasn't going to let her. After she returned to the island and forgot about her love for Sora, she had chased guy after guy and Selphei had felt the need to retell all of the stories in which Kairi had been involved with Tidus, Wakka, and other guys like Zell and Zack.

"Fine!" She huffed, putting out her hand again and closing her eyes. She concentrated on the way if felt to hold a keyblade for the first time, focusing on the way it weighed on her hand and the power she gained from it. She centered her mind on the way she felt safe to have its weight resting on her hand. And the presence of something warm residing in the back of her mind.

Nothing happened.

When she opened her eyes, neither Sora nor Riku looked surprised that she couldn't do it. She however, was frustrated.

"Why can't I summon it again? Can't you just give me another one like you did before Riku?" Again she looked hopeful, a sight that made Riku scowl and shake his head. It just wasn't going to go her way, and he was going to make sure of that.

"I can't give you a keyblade Kairi. Do you even know where the keyblade comes from?"

At Riku's question Kairi froze, looking down. She didn't, and that was one of the main reasons she would never me a wielder. She would just always be a burden.

"From the heart Kairi." Sora explained softly. "The keyblade is called to those with strong hearts. Mine, the King, and Riku's hearts are the only ones left that can call that forth. The only reason you could wield one before was because it was given to you freely by Riku. You can't summon your own. You don't have a heart that can support the weight of the original wielder of the keyblade you use. You can't fight like us, Kairi. You'll only ever get in our way." The uneasiness had taken its final toll on Sora's mind. He didn't want to be around a familiar stranger, he didn't want to keep seeing that small face that remain in his memory even as he original was now so much different. He didn't want to take her with them.

Riku looked a little less surprised at Sora's statements than Kairi who was gapping at him as if he'd just stolen her favorite shoes. That is what was most important to Kairi now, unlike the charm she had given to Sora when he'd first saved her. The importance of that little charm had drowned in the styles and pressure of everything teenager. No, she wasn't the same.

"I-I do have a strong heart! It was strong enough to capture yours wasn't it?"

"No Kairi, you have a weak heart that forgot me when I wasn't here anymore! You weren't strong enough, or you didn't care enough about me to resist forgetting me! The King, Riku, even Goofy and Donald remembered at the very least my name! What did you remember Kairi?"

The red head and the silvernette stared at Sora as if he was a different person. The Keyblade Master himself didn't seem to notice Riku's stare, keeping those furious blue eyes focused on Kairi's look of shock.

"S-"

"Don't!" Sora cut off the red head's excuses before they even began. "Don't even try Kairi, I know you forgot everything. Even my name Kairi! Not even Leon or Areith forgot that. They may not have remembered me but they didn't forget my name. You've changed Kairi. I used to see you are the kind, caring red headed girl who wanted nothing more than to see other worlds with her best friends! Where is that girl now? Buried behind a shallow teenager who only wants to look good in front of her friends! Where is my best friend I used to see as a sister? Where is the girl who looked at the world and saw possibilities beyond getting boyfriends?"

Sora was positively fuming as he ranted, the last of his senses breaking under this new strain. He knew that he may be going a little over board, but he felt like he had the right to that. He missed his old friend, he missed his new friends, and he felt terrible for not looking at the old like he used to. Why couldn't he ever have any peace now?

The silvernette winced as he touched the brunette's arm, silently giving support. He could see Sora was breaking under the pressures and he could help but break a little too.

The only girl in the group was shell shocked, feeling scared and sad at the same time. She didn't know why but she could feel that the friendship she'd had with these boys was about to end in a terrible way. Even at these feelings, one above all stood out to her, one she recognized: Frustration. It was something she knew and recognized so she was going to work off that.

"What do you want from me Sora? You are gone for almost three years! So I've changed! You two have as well! Why is it so bad that we've grown up?" She was yelling her frustrations just as Sora had before, but she was working off Sora's weaknesses: His kindness. She knew that Sora, being Sora, would feel terrible for having doubts about their friendship. He had a kind heart, that she knew and she was going to use it to the fullest if this was the last chance she got.

Sora flinched at that, getting quiet in the face of those accusations. He could answer her, he didn't want to answer her. Riku, however, was angered that she'd hit that low.

"Growing up is not the problem Kairi. The problem is that we have grown apart, we have grown under different pressures and you grew rotten." He scowled as he felt Sora stiffen beside him. "We wanted to return to a caring sister figure we had left behind for fear of your safety! We wanted you to welcome us with a smile and a hug and we wanted to return to the way things were before the doors to the worlds were open. You turned into a bitch Kairi. You became shallow, conceded, and cruel to those you claim 'bellow you', that is that the girl we remember!"

Kairi's face turned red as she listened to the insults. She didn't stand a chance against them, that she already knew, but that did not mean she would stand there and be belittled by some battle obsessed losers. They really had grown apart.

"Fine, so I've changed. You've missed a lot and you don't see the importance of the things I do. If I don't keep people in line, they'll walk all over me, you should know right Sora?"

That had crossed the line, Riku took a step forward making Kairi step back, but a shaky tanned hand grabbed onto his arm before he could farther intimidate the girl before them. Sora still had his head down not looking at either of them, yet there was a sad look in his eyes as he sighed.

"You're not coming with us. You belong here, where you can see the importance of putting other people down. You aren't the friend I remember, and I'm not the naïve boy you seemed to think you knew." The strong hearted fighter finally gathered the courage to look at Kairi. Seeing the pain in those blue eyes he thought he knew only made the pain in his heart escalate. For a second, he saw the heartbroken face of the young Kairi he used to know. A sad smile crossed his features.

"Goodbye Kairi. I'll never forget you." He said as that young face faded into the stunted one he now found familiar.

With nothing left to say, he pulled a stilled Riku with him as he walked away. Tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face, he felt only slightly pained at what he'd just done. He'd just walked away from one of the few childhood friends he has. Before leaving the **old** Kairi he'd told her 'I'll come back to you, I promise' and now he felt like he finally had. "There goes another person I'll miss."

Slowly, Riku began to come back to himself. Sora out brake had been strangely eye opening to the silvernette, but he would refrain from bringing these things up till he and Sora have met up with Donald and Goofy again.

"Sora." He called out hesitantly, pulling on the arm his friend held only slightly to get him to stop walking. They were a fair distance from Kairi now, almost to the entrance of the secret cave, and as he looked back, he could see Kairi walking hollowly to the boat she had left.

When the brunette turned to him, his heart broke at what he saw. Silent tears slipped from those shining blue eyes. The smile on that tanned face seemed to only add to the sadness of these moments.

"Sora." He called again, pulling the other to his chest by the arm that had been in Soar's grips originally. Wrapping both his strong arms around the petit waist of his long term love, Riku held the silently crying boy tightly. Sora had buried his face into Riku's chest, the silvernette being a head taller than him, and griped at the fabric of the front of the other's shirt. His arms were being held prisoner between their bodies so it was all he was able to do.

"I-It's better if I remem-ber her for what she us-used to be. Tomorrow, Riku, let's look for a home for ourselves. We'll meet with friends that are still connected with me. It'll be ok, right, Riku?"

Unsure and childish, that was how Sora sounded to Riku's ears, but at that moment Riku fell even more in love with this boy he held in his arms. It's always been Sora's heart Riku had loved the most and right now, when it was drowning in sorrow; Riku wanted nothing more than to save it.

With sure movement, Riku pushed Sora away only enough to be able to look at the other's eyes that were clouded in tears. A hand was placed on the damp cheek and Riku had to bend slightly to get close enough to feel Sora's breath on his upper lip. He felt more than heard Sora's breath hitch. He would not move forward, he'd let Sora close the gap between them. Never would he want to push Sora into something like this, even if the younger teen had told him of his feeling earlier. He didn't have to wait very long.

In a swift movement of rising on his tippy toes, Sora sealed his lips with Riku's, now drowning into the feeling of pleasure rather than sadness of abandoning a friend.

The kiss remained sweet as Riku felt like he was taking advantage of the state Sora was in. If Sora wanted, Riku swore he would continue this later. Slowly, they both pulled way. Riku straighten and Sora lowered from his toes. The night already surrounding them as they shyly looked away from one another.

"Sora." Again the younger teen's name fell from slightly red lips, catching said boys attention.

"Hmm." Sora hummed in answer turning to look at Riku through the dark.

"I love you."

Sora smiled a wide smile as the statement got caught in his heart, fluttering there till his stomach filled with a bubbly feeling known as nervousness to the other teens on the island. Slowly, he reached for his friend's hand, feeling a familiar grip and roughness.

"I know."


	3. Connections to Old Smiles

**A/N: Well this is Chapter 3. Now they still haven't left the island I know, I'm a prolonging this a little but hey, I have time now so i'm doing this all for the fun of it! Ok So this one Sora does get a little OOC but its all good! Kairi (bitch that she is) will be back in later chapters, so don't hate her too much...by the way, If you haven't played "The World Ends With You" I suggest you go find a copy and play while you still have the chance because it will be coming into the story in a few chapters!**

**If anyone can guess what world they go to first, I will give you guys a really juicy 'Lemon' between Sora and Riku. other couples will also be presented when i get the chance...like Akuroku and Cleon and JoshuaNeku and a whole bunch more. Don't fret, i will find a way to get Roxas his own body! I LOVE ROXAS AND AXEL! - Love D. A. Ashiuchi  
**

* * *

**Not the Same  
Chapter Three: Connections To Old Smiles **

A bell sounded through the chatty air of Destiny High School instantly the chatter ceased as the teacher crossed the room from the door at the back. Sora spared the teacher a slow glance before turning to the window he sat beside. The island air was as hot as it has always been and in some ways that calmed him from the nervousness in his being.

This was to be his last day of school. Of course, no one but Riku and Kairi know that this was the final time he'd be in school, but the fact still filled him with a wondering sadness that left him empty for a while. He could feel the worry from beside him and knew that Riku was silently staring intensely at him.

He turned blind eyes and deaf ears to all else but his own thoughts. It was something he felt he needed to do right now. He was leaving in a few hours, so he was trying to soak up all of the time in this island as he could, he'd silently say goodbye to those he used to call 'close friends' before he'd set off to say hello to his new ones. Even Riku had told him to take as much time to himself as he needed. That, of course, didn't mean that Riku wouldn't worry about him as he fell into his silence.

With eyes toward the clear sky, he thought about his decision.

This wasn't his home anymore. Everyone on this island would look at him blankly before recognition shun in their eyes. Even his mother had done this at first. It left him heartbroken when he had to say: 'Hi mom. It's me, Sora. I…I'm back.'

It had been terrible to wait until his friends recognized him before he could greet them warmly. That had been some reasons for his uneasiness around those people, those strangers. If it hadn't been for Riku, he'd have broken over these past two months.

He smiled as he thought of Riku. The person sitting beside him had saved him many times over their struggle. Sometimes it had been without even realizing it.

After that kiss last night and the declaration of affection Riku had finally said straight out, the pair had gone to the shack and debated what they would do the next day. The King's letter had said that Donald and Goofy would be at Destiny Island by sunset the next day; meaning they'd be there on a Friday. It had been Riku's suggestion that they attend School one final time before leaving. Even if it was not their home anymore, it had been their home once and it just felt right to say goodbye to it in the end.

Kairi had avoided them when they had walked into class together. Not even bothering to look in their direction; but they knew she felt their presence. The air had been heavy at first, and stayed as such until she had gotten in an animated conversation with Selphie and seemed to have completely forgotten they had come to school at all.

It had hurt, but in a way, she was merely a stranger now compared to the person in his memories. Still he couldn't stop getting flashes of a Kairi that looked so much like this girl who was hell bent on ignoring him and Riku.

"In the end, it was said that the heart possessed the greatest power. What do you think of the opinion of the Bladers'? Sora?"

The brunette felt eyes on him, catching him off guard in this stupor like trance. He looked around the room, noticing that everyone was indeed staring at him expectantly. Riku seemed to be smirking behind his science book and when he's eyes turned to Kairi, she looked away quickly. Still, he remained quiet.

"Why do you think the Bladers' were correct in assuming that the heart possessed the greatest power, Sora?" The teacher at the front repeated the question again, smiling in a kind way despite the annoyance he truly felt at being practically ignored by one of his students. This brought a chuckle from many of the students around him but Sora just smiled at the question, feeling faintly dreamily as he thought his answer over. He didn't feel right to answer that question, so with a chuckle; he merely shrugged to his teacher.

The middle aged man sighed as he looked to the seat beside Sora at a snickering teen who looked as if he was about to blurt into a loud calls of laughter. "Want to give it a try Riku?" The teacher asked skeptically. Riku had always been a good student but after he'd skipped so many days of school the teachers all labeled him as a 'bad kid' which endlessly pissed Riku off.

With another snicker to his love, Riku returned his attention to the front of the room, ignoring the eyes of his peers as he answered the question.

"The Bladers recognized that the heart, though made up of both light and darkness; could follow only a single path. Those who didn't follow their hearts fell to the darkness within them, searching for a light despite the hopelessness. And those who followed the path their hearts had set become the light to lead those hopeless people out of the dark. The hearts are what lead beings to make choices, though if right or wrong, would depend on how much light and dark control that person's heart. Bladers thought that the key to the heart would always be love. When a person followed love, they can never go wrong." With a sly glance at Sora, he saw that the brunette was smiling at him openly, not even worrying about the people that were glancing at the two with jealousy and disgust in some of their eyes. Riku noticed those stares though, and scowled at the ones sending them.

The teacher at the front smiled in acknowledgment of the answer, ignoring the vibes that went through his class as if it was just something he saw every day. It probably was, but Riku wouldn't know since he hadn't been in class since he returned to Destiny Island.

"That is correct. The heart is something many have tried to understand but its true nature is something I believe no one will ever truly understand. That being said, some have tried and there will probably be more who will attempt to capture the essence of a heart in data."

The way the teacher spoke reminded Riku slightly of Diz; bringing a nostalgic feeling to the pit of his stomach. Sora must have noticed because the Keyblade Master had placed a hand on his arm faintly before bringing his hand back to rest on his desk. He sent Riku a leveled glance before turning once again to the window.

The silvernette sighed, also lost in his thoughts.

He knew he didn't belong here. He felt glad to be leaving and that scared him. It was true he was leaving with Sora, but he had it in his mind that he should feel at least a little sad at leaving these islands that he had grown up in for sixteen years of his life. The fact that he didn't feel even remotely affected frightened the shit out of him.

What would Sora say if he knew that Riku felt this way? Would he think Riku was heartless? Would he think Riku was too dark to feel anymore? Would it even really matter to the brunette? It was things like that, that made Riku feel as if he was heartless.

In the end both boys were too lost in their own minds to notice the bell ringing, signaling the end off class. As the other students filed out, a figure walked towards their desks.

"Riku, Sora. Can I talk to you two for a little while?"

Both aqua marine and sky blue eyes looked up to the face of the middle aged teacher that had just minutes ago dismissed the class. They then looked at one another in question, both turning back to the teacher with a nod. This motion made the teacher laugh quietly.

"You two were always like that when you were younger but now it's just creepy." Sora smiled as the teacher said this, but when he glanced at Riku he could see his lover frowning. This was a look Sora recognized faintly. This was Riku's thinking face, meaning that he had picked up on something that Sora had apparently missed. He was about to voice this thought, when the teacher once again spoke before them.

"The King told me that you two will be leaving again today, is that correct? Well I can't say it surprises me but the fact that Kairi was ignoring you two did. Are you guys leaving her behind again?"

Shock rolled into Sora making his chin drop but when he looked at Riku all he saw was a dawning answer. _So Riku had guessed it and was now confirming it. Just great, looks like I can still miss the obvious, at least not __**everything**__ has changed. _Sora scowled inwardly, but the look of surprise still remain on his outward features.

"How do you know the King? I thought no one in Destiny Island knew of the existence of other worlds." Even as Riku kept his tone hard, his curiosity was seeping off him in waves. This such as this always had intrigued Riku so why wouldn't it now?

The teacher shook his head, a grin on his lips as he ran his hand through his faintly graying hair. Shinning jet-black eyes twinkled at them. "The King has connections in every world, why would this one be any different. I was put here to watch over the Keyblade Master that was born into his world. Though when I first met you, Sora, I must say, I had greatly underestimated you."

Sora did scowl at that, seemed like a lot of people just didn't know how to trust in him. He wasn't perfect, you know, but he was more than capable. "Yeah, I get that a lot." The brunette huffed making both the teacher and Riku chuckle.

"Don't feel bad, Sora. King Mickey had told me you'd be the greatest Master that ever lived. You can't really blame me for wanting more than I had seen. Truly in the beginning, I had thought Riku would become the Keyblade Master." That made Riku snort from his spot beside Sora.

Folding his arms in front of his chest, Riku rolled his eyes. "I'm not strong enough to become a master. I am merely a wielder."

This seemed to surprise the teacher. "So you can call forth a keyblade too? That is truly amazing. You may not be strong enough to be classified a 'master' Riku, but the mere fact that you can call forth a keyblade makes you far stronger than any other. The King had been right when he said I'd know strong hearts when I see them." A pensive look took the old man's face, but that only annoyed Riku.

"Look, Mr. Karmer. Why are you telling us all this now? You couldn't have talking about this a few years ago?"

"Oh please Riku, call me Cid(*). Mr. Karmer makes me feel old!" the man called Cid laughed and then smiled. "I could have told you anything, or things might not have turned out the way they had. King Mickey had warned me against telling you before you got your Keyblades, even if I noticed who you were beforehand. Besides, everything turned out for the better, despite the fact I didn't tell you. Or do you disagree?"

Sora nodded slightly at Cid's explanation, trying to keep what was in the past, in the past was something the brunette just felt the need to do at the moment. It is better not to dwell in what could have been when everything is said and done anyways.

"But why do you come to us now? On the day that we will be leaving this island?" Sora asked thoughtfully, frowning in confusion. A look Riku found endlessly cute.

Cid merely kept up is perfect smile.

"Well it's because you two are leaving that I'm telling you now. You don't seem to think of this place as your homes anymore, am I wrong?" when neither teen spoke, Cid continued. "With you two on bad terms with Kairi and the other's having forgotten you Sora; I felt that you should have a person to connect you to this world. Even if you don't want to return, it will always be here if you do."

The two Keyblade wielders grinned at that. It had been a subject that had come up when they were in deep conversation the night before. They had wanted to at least have the peace of mind that if they ever wanted to return, Destiny Island would still be here, but they didn't have a person whose heart would stay connected to Sora's after the talk with Kairi. Sora would have left regardless but he knew he would have always felt a little empty without this place at least on the map.

Sora gave Cid one of his rare grins that made all those he met become his friends in seconds. It seemed to have worked again as Cid's eyes fell gentler. The old man looked tired now, having let go of the impulse to smile forcedly at his students. He had to keep in mind that these would no longer be his students after today, but merely his friends.

"Thank you, Mr. Kar-I mean Cid. It would lighten my load if I knew that I at least had this place if I wanted it." Sora gave his genuine thanks as he stood to shake the old man's hand. Riku did so too, silently.

Cid just gave a gentle smile, a deferent sight from those he flashed in during classes.

"Yes, that is what I had thought. Now leave with easy hearts. You friend will always remember you. She'll see what went wrong eventually, just give her some time."

Sora nodded as Riku remained tight lipped. They walked to the door, giving a wave over their shoulder as they left Cid in the empty class room.

"Thank you Cid!" They both yelled after the door had closed, bringing a laugh bubbling from Cid's chest.

Once they were out in the hall, along together, they smiled at one another. One of the problems they had at leaving this place had just resolved itself and they had also learned something interesting out of it.

"So King Mickey keeps connections to all the worlds? I remember that in every world I visited, at least one person was aware of the existence of a King Mickey. I guess it's just a perk to being a King." Sora stated thoughtfully as they walked. As if naturally, his hand snaked into Riku's filling with warmth when Riku grabbed it without a second thought.

"King Mickey is always like that. Making sure to think of all the worlds before focusing on a problem."

They made their way to the front gates, knowing that this was a 'see you later' that would last for a long time. They both glanced around wildly, trying to commit everything to memory so they had something to hold on to when they visited countless different worlds. Soon they would see this place again until at the very least a few years. That is, if trouble didn't drag them back before they were ready.

"It'll be sunset soon, Sora. Do you want to gather our stuff before heading for the Island?"

Sora nodded in answer, gripping Riku's hand slightly tighter. He was sort of scared at seeing his mom again. The first time had been awful but it had been getting better. Now though, he'd be leaving, to only return in a few more years. It hurt to think that he may not recognize him the next time he returned.

"Hey don't worry." Riku called, knowing instantly what was bothering his love. "If you don't want to see her, we can climb up your window?"

It was suggestion made to make Sora feel more comfortable, but it only made the boy only felt bad that he had to do something like that when faced with his own mother. And this may be the last time he'd see her in perhaps years. He had to at least say goodbye to his mother, right?

"No, I want to say goodbye. I won't get to see her face for years Riku. I want to at least tell her I love her while she still has me in her mind."

Riku nodded in understanding. Not needing to say much else to know what Sora was feeling. The squeeze of the hand holding his was more than enough.

With slow steps, they walked toward Sora's house, trying to prolong the time they had together before facing the inevitable. _We have a few hours before sunset anyways, so why not take your time while you have it? I'm with Riku and I always will be if I can help it._

~~~SXR~~~

Within a half an hour, Sora and Riku stood before Sora's house; looking intensely at the building as the air around them became heavy. The entire walk there had been rather tense for both of them, but Riku was doing his best to keep Sora from running away from this, ever since coming back two months ago, Sora only went home when it was completely necessary and only stayed for a short period of time.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Riku asked carefully, squeezing Sora's hand as the other boy nodded stiffly. When they walked forward, it was with hesitant steps.

"Mom, I'm home!" Sora's voice was raspy as he yelled out his usual greeting. This was something he'd used to do as a kid and never really stopped. He wanting to make sure that every time he yelled that line, his mom would know it was him. It didn't work for the first week, but after that it had become natural.

When the figure of a relatively young, beautiful woman stepped out from the kitchen, Sora had to restrain himself from gulping.

The woman's eyes were just like his, a deep and inviting blue, though her's were clouded slightly as she once again attempted to recognize her son. Unlike most times it only took a few seconds, but that was because Riku stood next to him.

"Sora, Its good to see you home! You two haven't been sleeping in that island again, have you? Oh how many times have I told you not to do that, you'll worry your mother to death!" Her motherly banter lightened Sora's heart but only minutely as she hesitated to give him a hug and a kiss. She HESITATED!

Riku tightened his hold on Sora's hand as he felt the sadness of the other boy as he gave his mother a one armed hug. Even the silvernette had caught the hesitation, so he was certain Sora had caught it too, after all, the brunette had been looking for it.

"I'm sorry mom." Sora gave a strained, pained smile in an attempt to lighten the tension he felt within himself. Riku could only feel a sense of overwhelming sadness as he watched the display silently. "Me and Riku are planning on going on a trip this afternoon. We'll be going to a whole bunch of different worlds meeting a whole bunch of old friends. I won't be here for a while."

Even as he said this Sora could feel that he was slowly falling into a darkness that was, at the moment, surrounding his heart. His only light was the hand that gripped tightly on his own.

"Oh dear." His mom smiled at her adventures child, knowing that she could not prevent this child from doing such outrages things. Even when he had been a boy Sora would speak of journeys and worlds that he'd go to when he was older. Sora's mother just always thought that it was all in Sora's imagination and he'd be back in a week at most. "Well make sure to call everyday and don't wonder too far out to sea. Don't be too reckless either child, you are the only one I have."

Sora chocked down a sob that rounded at him when she spoke. That had hit him deep.

The pale, strong hand that was keeping him sane pulled him up the stairs. Over his own cloudy mind he thought he heard Riku shout a reply to his mother but couldn't bother listening as he fell farther into despair.

Once safely inside Sora's room, Riku pulled the motionless boy into his arms, falling with the teen onto his bed. This hadn't been the first time he came to Sora's house, but it had been the first time his mother had been home. If that had been what the teen had been dealing with for two months than it is no wonder Sora didn't feel at home in Destiny Island.

"Dam-Dammit! I always en-End up crying!" frustration rose in Sora's chest as he cried into Riku's chest. Now he was crying about crying. It made Riku chuckle rather sadly.

"It's ok, Sor." Riku cooed softly, running his fingers through Sora's soft hair. Despite its gravity defying tendencies, Sora's hair was actually the silkiest think Riku had ever touched. It was ironic really but if he were to say it out loud the irony would be lost to Sora himself. "You will always have me, you know. Don't think about it so much, I know it hurts but in the end it may be for the best."

_What the hell is he saying? Has Riku gone Insane?_ Sora pulled himself from Riku's embrace, looking at him with question and betrayal. "How is this for the best?" he demanded, making Riku gulp.

"Sora, If that letter had come and you still felt like this is where you belonged, I know that you'd still follow the King's request. Maybe the effects of Namine's magic were for the best. Even if it causes you pain now, if it hadn't been this way you would just miss them more, wouldn't you?"

Sora thought about it for a second, knowing in his mind that Riku was right but feeling bad for that. He nodded with a sigh, sitting on the edge of his bed, and wiping his tears with his sheets.

He felt arms wrap around him from behind and leaned back into the welcoming felling. Riku's breath blew against his ear as he heard the other speak.

"It'll be ok, Sora. You'll have me, always and forever, you know that right?"

Sora nodded his head mutely, enjoying the feel of Riku.

With slow movements Riku began to drop kisses lightly over Sora's neck, marveling in the sounds that left the other's mouth. "We'll be ok in the end. Our home is beside one another Sora. I know you miss Goofy and Donald, and Ariel, Beast, Belle, Leon, Areith, Yuffie, Cloud, and everyone in every world you landed on. We'll see them again, together. Keep that thought in your mind through this whole trip ok?"

When Sora gave a nod, Riku bit into the neck against his lips drawing a sharp moan from Sora. As he sucked he could help but feel slightly possessive at the moment. Sora was too busy paying attention to other's that he forgot all about Riku.

He was marking his territory now, sucking and biting roughly as Sora squirmed. The brunette was by no means innocent after all he's been through, but this was new to him and he marveled at the feelings Riku was creating within him. He knew he wanted more, but when a rather loud moan left his lips, a worried voice carried from down stairs.

"Sora are you alright up there?"

Both boys stopped dead in their track to pleasure, feeling slightly embarrassed despite the fact that no one was really looking at them.

With a glance to each other, Riku and Sora burst into smiles, laughing loudly at the embarrassed feelings. They grinned, keeping the air light between them. Leaning forward, their lips touched in a light kiss before pulling back.

"Get your shit ready, Sor, we just lost like two hours!" Riku pushed Sora off the bed, watching the boy fall to the floor with no grace to be spoken off. He laughed a little louder when the Keyblade Master stuck out his tongue. It looked like he'd gotten the old Sora back. Now his goal was to keep it that way.

"If we lost two hours, it's your fault Ri-ku!" Sora grabbed Riku's arm, dragging him over the edge of the bed and onto the floor as well. Another laugh rounded through the house and for the first time in a while, a gentle, familiar smile shined on the lips of Sora's mom. For a sudden minute she looked three years younger.

* * *

(*) Cid is the Headmaster for Garden in Final Fantasy 8 not the same Cid from Final Fantasy 7


	4. Finally Leaving

A/N: Ok this is Chapter 4...this is the farthest I've gotten in a story before it became boring to me...don't worry thought, i still plan on finishing my old works at some point. This however i've had the time to work on it ever since Summer school ended. Yay for freedom during SUMMER! Now they have yet to leave yet, but they will in this chapter!...at the end...lol sorry i'm drowning the story out aren't I? well there a lot of RikuXSora fluffy and a lot of sad moments to a point but its all good, we'll have our Sora back to the cheery boy we remember in the games in no time!

Enjoy and comment and that thing about guessing what world they go to first still stands. If one of my readers can tell me what world i'll have them going to first, I'll give you all one of my hottest **Lemons **i will probably ever write...it'll probably be a whole chapter...if no one gets it i'll just make a normal **Lemon**, not that descriptive and hot. So you guys pick? Hot? or not? - D. A. Ashiuchi

* * *

**Not The Same  
Chapter Four: Finally Leaving **

"Mom! Riku and I are off! Goodbye!"

"Sora wait!"

Sora paused at his front door with Riku besides him as they watched the kitchen door for his mother. When he saw her he had to blink a few times to believe his eyes, yet even after he did he still could not believe them. The smile that overtook most of this mother's beautiful face was a very familiar, much missed expression to Sora.

"Mom?" He asked breathlessly, feeling Riku's worry but not really caring as he kept his eyes on his mother. She had put up her light brown hair, making her face seem younger as the light struck it just right. That and the smile made Sora's breathe catch.

With kind gentle eyes his mother rushed forward throwing her arms around the taller form of her son. This was the first time since his return that she had not hesitated to show him affection in any form. She placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled back keeping her hands firm yet light on his shoulders. Sora couldn't move, afraid that if he did he'd lose this moment completely. His best friend remained at the door watch silently with a blank expression, not knowing if this was going to be good thing or a bad one.

Eyes that finally resembled Sora's stared at him with love and caring, just as motherly as the expression Sora remembered. It made his eyes water as he kept quiet. His mother began to talk after a minute of simply staring at him.

"Now young man if you think for a moment that I'd just let you go without a proper 'goodbye' then you are sorely mistaken!"

Sora smiled as she said this, drowning in the memories of this moment happening before. Expect, before he'd be looking up and his mother, not down at her.

"You will stay safe and try and stay out of trouble out there! You don't want your mother to come and bail you out of trouble when you're at this age do you?" Sora chuckled lightly at the soft banter his mother was throwing at him. Feeling at easy for the first time in a long time, even if this moment would bring him a slight twitch of regret later, it would be a memory he'd keep close for as long as he traveled.

From the talk he'd had with Riku up in his room, he had decided that he wouldn't let things like this get to him anymore. Even if these were the people he remembered, he would have gone one way or another. His mother was just that: His mother. Even if she forgot him, he'd never lose her.

"What are you laughing about young man? I'm serious you know. If you get in trouble, I won't be able to help you." Sora's mother sighed as she pulled him in once again, making Sora smile sadly into her shoulder as he hugged back. This was familiar to him; this was how it was supposed to be. She was coming back to him just when he was leaving. Another laugh rounded from Sora at the irony.

"Promise me you'll come back. I know I may be over reacting, but I have this feeling that you're leaving me again. I feel like the next time I see you, you'll be a full grown man caring the weight of the world on your shoulders." His mother's voice broke on the last sentence, letting him know that she was now crying. It brought a lump to his throat but he stubbornly swallowed through it and breathed deeply the smell of vanilla and pineapples; the scent of his mother.

"I promise." Sora noted faintly that he's voice also broke as he spoke. His throat dry and strained but he knew that he had to get this out. He had to strengthen the ties he had with this world and he had to return one day. "I promise I'll be back, and maybe I will be a man with the world on my shoulders, but at least I'll be back."

His mother nodded into his neck. Pulling away and smiling through teary eyes. Sora himself felt as if he'd cry again but he refrained. He needed to remain strong.

"Goodbye Sora."

"Goodbye mom."

~~~RXS~~~

Aqua colored gems followed Sora's form as the younger teen walked in front of them. They'd been walking for an hour now, just getting the last views of the city in before they left, and since leaving Sora's house, said brunette was acting unusually cheery as they raided the town.

It's not that Riku particularly hated this Sora, no in fact he enjoyed this because it came the closest to being the old Sora; what he didn't like however, was the possibility that Sora was hiding his feelings behind this act and not telling Riku what he really felt. After leaving Sora's he had actually felt lighter as they walked, and he had thought the other did too, but the sudden change still made Riku suspicion, despite his want for Sora to let go a little more. He made a decision to call Sora out on it the next time they found themselves alone.

He got his chance not moments before he made that decision.

As they walked, Riku noticed that the roads where empty, leaving only the two of them to walk along them. With his mind made up he grabbed one of Sora's swinging hands and pulled the brunette close.

"Wha-Ri-Riku?"

He ignored the blush on Sora's face as he pulled the boy just a little closer. When they were flush against each other, Riku finally spoke in a whisper, straight to Sora's ear.

"You do know that if you have any problem, you can tell me, right?" his voice was husky and low, making sure Sora heard him from the sudden inhale of breathe the younger gave. Unconsciously the brunette moved his head to the side, allowing himself to expose his neck to Riku's warm puffs of breathe. It brought chills up Sora's spine that he could help but love.

"Ye-yeah." Sora stuttered trying to remain calm under a new feeling: arousal. "I k-know Ri-Riku."

"Good." Riku breathed against his tanned skin. God that felt good, kind of ticklish but undeniably wanted. This was the first time he'd allowed someone this close for this long and in public, but at the moment, it wasn't in Sora to care. "Then tell me what's wrong, Sor."

Sora blinked, clearing his mind for a moment as he registered the request. "There's nothing wrong Riku."

A growl was his answer and that sound just made his shudder in want. Why was that so hot anyways, he's heard Riku growl before but right know it was doing something to his body that he could help but want to enjoy for as long as given the chance. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the outline of teeth scrape against the skin on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Try again." Riku groaned out, also highly aroused but more worried than not.

"Ri-Riku, l-later!" Sora didn't want to bring up saddening thoughts know, not when he felt so light for the first time in years but he knew that with Riku, there was no putting stuff off.

"Sora you have five seconds to tell me what's bothering you, or so help me, I will bite you till you bleed." It was a growled threat but it only sent pleasant shivers through Sora's body, he couldn't help it, he needed to play with out for as long as he could.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" The smirk that lit Sora's face couldn't only be described in one world: 'flirtation'. He couldn't help it now, he felt playful with Riku this close. He never had the chance to do this type of thing before so this right now was just perfect for him to drown his thoughts in. Riku knew this and even if he didn't approve, he liked this playful Sora.

That however, was not the reason for this act of PDA right now.

"Sora!" The silver haired animal growled yet again, softly sinking his teeth into the skin of Sora's neck. Even the scent of the brunette was making him quickly lose sight of why he was doing this. He could feel it him that unless Sora gave in, he would.

Luckily, he didn't have to; Sora caved first.

"F-Fine! Its Kai-Kairi. I was wondering if she'd s-see us off."

Riku stopped all movement as he heard this, Sora let out a whimper of disappointment as the feelings he'd been falling into suddenly stopped. He hadn't even noticed when his arms had thrown themselves around the taller teen's neck and his hands buried themselves in those soft silver strands of heaven. "Wh-Why'd you stop?"

The silver haired Keyblade wielder sighed into the damp skin of the body in his arms. Kairi, it was once again Kairi that was causing nervousness in Sora. Why hadn't he guessed it before? He sighed again, pulling his face from the other's neck but not relinquishing his hold on the boy.

"Sora I thought you said goodbye to Kairi already?" In truth, Riku wasn't too happy with the red head in question and this subject was bound to only make him angry. That being said, if talking about it helps Sora, then he'd do it with smiles on his face.

The brunette let out a tired breathe, breathing in the scents of cream and ocean salt; a combination so uniquely Riku that it brought a slight smile to Sora's lips before it dropped. "I can't help it Riku. I said my goodbyes but I still want her to see us off. I want her to believe that we'll be back, just like before. I guess I'm still stuck in my memories."

Riku shook his head fondly as he let out an exasperated sigh. It was just like his lover to think like a child, it was also like him to want to keep such childish thoughts to himself.

"Don't be stupid. I want her to be there two, I want it to seem like we will really be back, but she won't be there Sora. Even if the old Kairi would have, this one won't. She most likely has a date with both Tidus and Wakka, anyways." It was a bitter comment but it made Riku feel somewhat better. The same couldn't be said for Sora, though the other did let out a faint silent laugh.

"I should be thinking like this, but I can't help but feel like it's my fault. I wish I could have let her go on those journeys with us."

"And what-? Die in an attack. Think clearly Sora. If she was there all the time, we wouldn't be able to protect her all the time." Riku made good points, and Sora knew that, it didn't mean that it'd end his pity party though.

"I know but-" The silvernette stopped Sora's protests before they began by pressing his lips to Sora's own slightly opened ones.

The sudden contact made Sora gasp, giving the silvernette the chance he needed to deepen the usual sweet kiss. When his tongue slipped past those lushes lips, Sora let out a soft moan at the new sensation. Riku was becoming a god at making Sora feel something new every hour or so.

A strangely familiar taste of Sea-Salt Ice cream assaulted Sora's taste buds with a vicious need as he felt his own tongue getting sucked into Riku's mouth. Sweetness overtook the sour of a taste of pure Riku and when Riku gave a particularly hard suck on his tongue; Sora didn't not even try to stop the rumble of the groan that vibrated through their mouths. When Riku hummed in pleasure, Sora also felt it.

They took turns playing with the other's tongue, keeping the pace light and intense all at once. They wouldn't go too far, especially not here, right in the middle of the city.

"Le-Let's head for the Island. We'll watch the sunset as we wait for Donald and Goofy."

Of course, Riku was the first to regain his breath after breaking apart; though this would be the first time Sora has ever been glad that Riku was quicker to recover at something than he was. He was still blissfully loving the lingering feeling of the tongue that had joined his own in his mouth; the fact that it had been Riku was undeniable after Sora got a mouthful of that Sea-salt taste that he'd only ever tasted once. Roxas on the other hand, was a different story.

"Yeah. Sunset is in one hour." Sora sighed as they began to walk again, headed for shore so they could take a boat to the play island that still looked the same. It was the only place that still looked the same anymore. As he walked with Riku's hand held tightly in his own, he couldn't help but let the feelings of sadness leave his heart for now. He was with Riku, and he would always be. In other words: He was home. And he always would be.

~~~~SXR~~~~

"Where do you think they are? The King said they'd be here at sunset? Do you think they couldn't find the road? Maybe the door to Destiny Island is closed and now we can't leave? Where are they?"

Riku sighed with a smile as he listened to the ranting Sora had fallen into as the sun had begun to fall with him. It had been rather funny to see the Keyblade Master start to pace and rant in his nervousness, but now Riku was getting only the slightest bit worried. Not that he'd tell that to Sora at this point, but it still remained in his mind.

"Sora the sun isn't even touching the ocean yet, calm down, Donald and Goofy will not get lost!" In an attempt to give reassurance Riku pulled Sora against his chest by the hips. It affectively stopped both the pacing and the ranting. _See, I am god._ Riku thought with a small snicker. "You have to remember they're your friends, Sora. Keep the connection you share with them strong and they will find their way here if the ship has to put itself on auto-pilot.

That earned a laugh from Sora, lightening Riku's heart with his chiming sound.

"Your right! If worse comes to worse The Highwind will know how to get here on its own." Riku raised an eye brown at the name of the gummi ship and as if Sora could feel his question, the brunette only smiled mysteriously.

"The name was something I used to remain connected to you. I had Kairi's lucky charm and I felt it only fair to keep something that would always remind me of you." Sora's answer made Riku smile faintly then frown at unpleasant memories. Thoughts of 'it's his fault' popped into his mind and brought the feeling of deep regret into his being. Before Sora could even argue with the chance in attitude, Riku squeezed his waist, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I'm so sorry. I started it all with my jealousy and hate. It's my fault all of that happened, maybe if I hadn't opened the door-" It was Sora's turn to stop Riku from rambling.

"If you hadn't opened the door, I never would have gotten the chance to make so many friends and see so many worlds. Don't regret what you did Riku, thought it was only half your decision, I still never blamed you. If I had, I wouldn't have looked for you, now would I?"

Sora's forgiving nature sometimes frustrated the silvernette, but he could help but smile this time. Pressing another kiss to Sora's temple before connecting their lips; the brunette was only too happy to comply.

When they pulled back Riku rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes so he could just _feel_ Sora surround him. That was, till Sora opened his mouth again.

"So do you really think their coming?"

An irritated roll of the eyes got Riku just before he pulled away, not letting up on his grip on the slim waist he held securely to his own. He could feel that Sora wanted to start pacing again but not if he could help it. "Yes Sor; Goofy, Donald, and the Highwind will be here before nightfall. Just relax and enjoy the time we have left alone together; I know for a fact that you will be stolen from me the second you see that dog and duck."

Sora rolled his eyes too, hitting Riku's arm lightly as he shook his head. "Will not, maybe I'll give them a hug and all but no one can ever steal me from you." This again, got a raise of an eye brown from Riku. He decided to ask the question that rose in his mind regardless.

"And why is that?"

It was a simple question with a simple answer.

"Because I love you."

But the answer brought the most un-simple smile onto Riku's face since Sora had closed the door to the darkness with him inside. It was a look of slight pain mixed with a heart fluttering pleasure that hurt to look at. It was the same expression Sora had seen when just before the door closed, separating them for another year. The only difference was that the cause of the pleasure before had been different.

Back then he was just happy that he had gotten the chance to see Sora and have the brunette save he heart before falling into darkness; while the pleasure now came from hearing said brunette say such words of affection so easily.

The reason for the pain remained just the same: 'Regret'. Regret for putting the one he loved through so much heartache and regret for not being strong enough to resist the darkness. He should have known that the kind hearted teen would forgive him, but never would he forgive himself.

"I love you too Sora."

That was all he could do for now. Keep telling Sora just how much he cares. That was all he could do.

Sora's radiant smile at hearing those words brought a slightly bitter smile to Riku's own lips. If he had been stronger, he wouldn't be holding this boy in his arms now. He was happy for the way things turned out but he was guilty for thinking in such a way. It just proved to Riku that his heart would always remain drowning in darkness despite being right beside his light.

_That's right._ He thought. _I have my light right by my side. Why should I drown in depressing thoughts, Sora would probably frown at me if he knew._ The thought caused him to smirk, something that wasn't ignored by the brunette in question.

"Hey, what's that look for?"

Aqua eyes turned to suspicious sky ones and Riku chuckled at the look his love possessed at that very moment. A mix between curiosity and suspicion that crunched his eye brows, narrowed his eyes, and pressed his lips. Riku couldn't help but think about how cute that look was on the face of his light. Sora's eyes narrowed farther and the look turned into a familiar pout that just caused Riku to smile wider.

"Oh come on, what's so funny now?" the brunette pushed the silver haired boy backwards, watching with a laugh of his own as Riku fell over the edge of the paopu tree he'd been leaning on, still laughing. "Now I have to know, what's so funny?"

"Your face!" Riku declared, rather childishly from his spot on the sand. His feet were propped up on the slanted trunk of the paopu tree and laughing like a child just added to the picture of old times Sora had been pounding over in his mind. It felt for a moment as if they were ten again having this same conversation standing (or in Riku's case: laying) in the same possessions as before. It's what people would call a 'Déjà vu' feeling.

"Yeah yeah, just keep laughing while yours is still relatively pretty." Sora playfully batted. Feeling light hearted for him was a first after returning.

"Excuse me? 'Relatively pretty' Sora I'm like a freaking 'god'." This was joking, this was familiar ground, and it felt natural to Riku. The fact that it was bring a smile to Sora's eyes was just an added bonus to the pleasure of being able act like this with his best friend again.

"'God' is a bearded old man from the stories I've heard. I'll give you drop-dead sexy but 'god' is just killing you." Sora commented slyly. Laughs rang anew and they rang freely though the island. It was a sound that this place missed dearly in the absence of these two shinning brave boys.

Riku finally found himself sable enough to attempt to get up with a helping hand from Sora, but neither boy found it in themselves to stop laughing. It just felt so good after so long.

"Touché" Riku smiled finally standing from the sand but not letting go of Sora's hand.

"Gawrsh do ya think we're interruptin' something Donald?"

A very familiar voice to both Riku and Sora sounded from the bridge connecting Paopu Island to the rest of the play island. In seconds both boys turned to look in the direction of the person who spoke. They saw before they heard Donald answer.

"I don't know Goofy. You don't think Sora forgot that we were coming do you?" There was sarcasm in the duck's quack-y tone that got a divine grin out of Sora; who instantly rushed forward when his mind processed what his heart already knew. He was embracing his friends in seconds, falling to his knees to reach both duck and dog at the same time.

"Donald! Goofy!" Joy was high in Sora's tone, showing the talking animals just how much they were missed before both of them also called out to Sora, returning the embrace they found themselves in.

"Sora!"

Riku smiled at the picture those knuckle heads painted, still laughing for the earlier release of tension. The one to recognize his approach first was the cheery dog who waved at him with the hand that wasn't hugging Sora.

"Well Hiya Riku! It's nice ta see ya too!" Goofy gave out his signature laugh, getting one from Sora as well. Slowly, they all released one another, now it was Donald's turn to greet Riku though the duck was just riding it off as an everyday thing.

"Hello Riku! Are you ready to go, the King says he wants to see you two before you go off on your adventure?" Donald sounded saddened with the idea that he would get to journey with Sora this time, but Sora just smiled at the duck in answer. The brunette patted Donald's back harshly making the duck stumble forward.

"Don't worry you guys! I'll come and get you every once and a while and we can go fight heartless together! Just because I'm starting a new journey doesn't mean you won't be in it!" Sora reassured them softly; bringing smiles back to everyone.

"That's right! The heartless thingys are still showin' up! That's why King Mickey sent us to see you two! Now let's get going time'a waisten!"

Sora gave a grin to Goofy as he watched them enter the ship, and then glanced at Riku who gave him a smile. Lastly his eyes turned to the sea. This was his final goodbyes and he said them to himself.

"Yeah, let's get going."


	5. Our Hearts

**A/N: **All right, this chapter is shorter than the last three, but this is just to get the main idea of this new journey across. Those of you that took guesses on the worlds they'd go to, i will give you a reward anyways. I will put up my best Lemon when the time is right and i will dedicate it to all the people that have made a guess. =P hows that for a reward! Ok now, enjoy this chapter and comment, also tell me what you think of my theory that appears in this story about "Nobodies and their existence." - Much love. **D. A. Ashiuchi**

* * *

**Not The Same  
Chapter Five:** **Our Heart**

King Mickey Mouse paced the length of his room. His ranting had taken a quiet note, turning into grumbles for a while. It was beginning to worry the Queen. Never the less, Mickey just didn't want to tell her what had him so wound up, but she knew of one person that could help her husband in his mind puzzle; and that person was Sora.

Yes, it had been her that sent the letter in her husband's name. She just didn't know what to do anymore, sometimes the King would just lock himself in his study and not come out for four days straight. It had been her hopes that Sora and his friend Riku would be able to help the King away from this mood he's been in. Not that Mickey would ask for the help himself, not if it wasn't serious. She had to sound like her husband and she did a really good job if she did say so herself.

"Oh dear, I just hope those boys found them ok." Minnie Mouse sighed as she looked out her room window. Like she had stated on the letter, she had sent Goofy and Donald, telling the two that the King was in great need to see both Sora and Riku as soon as possible.

She had hoped it would make things better; after all, King Mickey would never call upon them again. He already felt responsible for the loss their childhood and not being the King he was supposed to be. Calling on them again would be unfair. And no matter how regretful Minnie felt, she knew this was needed. The only problem is: The boys have yet to return.

"There has to be a clue! It is possible that Kingdom Hearts was never meant to exist, meaning that the gathering of those lost hearts is an unbalance to the world. Oh I just don't know anymore." Mickey huffed as he stopped his pacing, turning to his wife with a slightly sad smile. "We won't be able to do this on our own…will we?"

The female mouse shook her head, frowning at her King.

"Then I will start where I know we will find something. If we start there, I know that I will figure this out in the end. No one should suffer the fate like those of Nobodies. Not even Nobodies themselves." With that baffling statement, the King headed for the Gummi ship garage. "Chip, Dale. I need you two to find The World That Never Was."

~~~RXS~~~

"Sora, what are we doing here! The King needs to see you!"

Donald Duck could not sound any less scared than Sora felt. Why had they ended up here of all places. When Sora had entered the Highwind his gut led him to their destination just like it always did. Now they stood before thirteen graves, each watching their surrounding warily. Out of all the worlds he heart would lead him to, why had they appeared in The World That Never Was?

"I'm not sure Donald, but I think there's something we need to do here. I feel it in me, we need to get something from here." Answered a slightly confused Sora; while beside him, Riku kept his silence, taking in the surrounding metal with quick aqua eyes. He had a feeling that he knew why Sora, or more like, Roxas had led them here.

"So it's true. They're not dead." Even though the words were quiet, they echoed in the room of graves.

"What's true? Who's not dead, Riku?" Soar was really lost now, but he refrained from using the voice in his head that was screaming at him to get out of this castle, and listened to the voice of his other, telling him he needed to do something.

"The Nobodies Sora." Riku answered. "Look at the graves."

Four pairs of eyes turned to the thirteen graves made for the thirteen Organization members. Last time, those graves had glowed red, giving memory of the ones who no longer existed. All except one; which had glowed blue. Now however, all thirteen of those graves were shinning and fading from dark blue, to pale green. Gasps rounded the room from three members of the party.

"But how can they still be exist'en? You don't think they went and turn back into them 'Dusk' thingys do you?" Goofy shifted and raised a gloved hand to scratch his head. "I always thought they just disappeared."

"They can't just disappear Goofy." Riku spoke again. "Diz always wondered why Nobodies were created anyways, if they can't be either light or dark, then why did they take forms like Roxas and Xemnas?" he walked forward carefully, going slowly toward the grave belonging to Axel.

"Then if they can't disappear, where did they go?" Donald asked with a huff. Being confused didn't sit well with the talking duck, but what was bothering him more was that feeling that he was being watched. It wasn't something that he felt often, like the thing that was watching him isn't really alive. It just sent shivers up his spine and made him grumpy.

"Goofy asked if they turned into 'Dusk's. Riku do you think that's what happened to them?" Sora glanced at his lover who stood before a grave he felt he had no right to see: Axel's grave.

"Yes. From the times were Diz ranted in frustration, I ended up picking up some information I thought would come of use someday. Maybe that day is today."

Sora closed his eyes, feeling phantom eyes on him.

"Then what is this information you remember?" Donald grumbled, grasping any chance he had to clear the haze of confusion from his mind. That strange feeling was just making his shaky and snappy and the added questions were not really helping him keep his head on straight.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy both turned to the silver haired man who's eyes went glassy for seconds. His pale hand moved to touch the grave softly, as if scared that if he touched it with any force at all it'd go back to the state it was in when they had left this world. He had met Axel before. Had spoken to this fiery Nobody when he was in search of Roxas. Axel had been just like him, in all but appearance.

If he had not met the Nobody, he'd have never thought anything of the information Diz had given him in frustration.

"Nobodies…were meant to exist."

Shocked gasps once again rounded, Donald and Goofy both raising to turn the idea down.

"That's not possible! They wanted to use us and hurt us to get hearts, they didn't even have hearts." Donald yelled his outrage, paying no attention to how it seemed to echoing dangerously loud in the rather large room.

"Donald's right! They were bad guys, how can they be meant to exist." Goofy protested too.

They were silenced when Sora stepped forward.

The brunette's stance had changed from its usual relaxed nature to a posture that the two talking animals didn't recognize. Riku however seemed to know what was going on and refused to panic over the fact that Sora wasn't present in the body of his lover anymore.

"You say it like you believe it. Does that mean you have given this more thought than you let on?" The voice that flowed from the lips he'd kissed before seemed almost foreign after its absence for so long but all it did was confirm that this was no longer the love of his life, but rather his nobody: Roxas.

Riku nodded as a feeling close to anger filled him. He refrained from reacting to Roxas' sudden takeover of Sora's body, keeping in mind that Sora would come back soon. "I did, Roxas."

For the third time, Goofy and Donald gasped.

Before either animal got the chance to speak, Riku continued. "From what I picked up during my time with Diz. Nobodies were meant to come into existence after a person with a strong heart was overtaken by the darkness in that heart. Diz had it in his mind that if heartless destroyed by the keyblade released that trapped heart, the heart was not supposed to go to Kingdom Hearts, but to the Nobody that was made during the separation of light and dark." Riku paused and silence ringed. No one wanted to interrupt, even Donald stayed silent as a look of shock plastered itself on the duck's white face. "Nobody's are where the hearts were originally supposed to be restored, but it was a theory that was never proven. No being can live too long without a heart, so when the Keyblade master had no keyblade to recover those hearts, the smaller nobodies died away.-"

"Because of this, the heats that were later released gathered together to create what we know now as 'Kingdom Hearts'. So it is my theory that Xemnas wasn't so far off when he had searched for a heart from Kingdom Hearts. The irony is that the thing he wanted was not Kingdom Hearts to be completed, but just one single heart among many."

A smile rose to Sora's face, but it was not Sora that gave it. For a second the face of Roxas rose above that of his brunette counterpart.

"It was Axel wasn't it? You spoke to him before, and he was the one that got you thinking about wanting to save the Nobodies."

When Riku nodded in response, the blond illusion laughed.

"He had told Sora that we made him feel like he had a heart. Maybe the reason for that was because we were the ones that could release it from the darkness that are heartless." There was bitterness in those words that was undeniable and it made Riku flinch. Roxas misunderstood him and now he had to fix it, great. Maybe he would have been better off keeping his silence.

Then again, he knew that if there was a way to save these Nobodies, Sora would go through hell and back. After all, Sora owed Axel.

"No, Roxas. The reason he told you that was because when you were with him, he felt like he could feel emotions that had been lost to him before. He had forgotten all the emotions of his other self and became a real Nobody. You, Roxas, were the one that made those emotions rise in his chest once again.; even if he had no heart to feel them."

Sky blue eyes that seemed familiar but he knew were not, glanced at him with surprise. Roxas had never expected Riku to try and cheer him up; the stoic teen barely even liked him. Man, he must make a real pretty picture right now. Getting comfort from Riku's words anyways, Roxas smiled over teary eyes. Without a word, he relinquished control back to his other.

When Roxas faded, Sora kept up the smile he had left behind. In a few strides he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, hugging the teen tightly.

As if on reflex now, Riku's own arms when around Sora's waist and he leaned down a little to receive the hug. He listened to the whispered words that were being placed at his ear by Sora's soft petal lips.

"Thank you, Riku. I've always been aware of Roxas' presence, and now it's bubbling with happiness that fills me too."

No one spoke even as Sora finally pulled back and went to stand besides a still shocked Goofy and Donald. With eyes glowing in determination, Sora called forth his keyblade. The Bond of Flames came at his call, resting its warm weight on his hand.

"We have hope and a people we need to save. Now, are you guys with me?" he bared a toothy grin at his friends and boyfriend. "What do you say to one more advanture?"


	6. Anxiety For A New Beginning

**A/N: **Ok Chapter Six! I hope you all aren't mad about the late update, I'm been going out with friends and getting inspiration from other fan-fics. I have some recommendations if anyone wants an interesting thing to read. One would be '_**We're In This Together' by Reyaa**_ a SoraxRiku and AxelxRoxas LeonxCloud ZexyXDemyx and some more. It was also a good use of Disney songs lol. It truly was a good read despite its length...trust me, its long. Though I got through it with three days of non-stop reading. lol. Leave a comment to her if you like it, I think a fanfic that thought out dissevers it. Much love for sticking with me through this fic! - Love, **D. A. Ashiuchi**

* * *

**Not The Same  
Chapter Six: Anxiety For A New Beginning**

Tired blue eyes scanned the white room, looking but not seeing as the brunette's mind lost itself in senseless thought. After deciding that they'd work together to restore the fallen Nobodies, Riku had suggested they sleep before going anywhere; insisting that if Sora didn't sleep now, he wouldn't sleep when this journey officially started.

It had also been Riku's idea to call in some reinforcements.

Through the connector in the Highwind, Goofy and Donald were able to inform the King of the stuff he missed. It was confusing to all four members of the party to see the King surprised at getting connected to Sora and Riku but they put that behind them to ask later. King Mickey had told them that he was planning on coming to The World That Never Was to begin with; Mickey also said that some help would come in handy, so Sora got in touch with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and requested some assistance. In the end, due to some invading heartless, only Leon, Cloud, and Areith were able to be sent. This being stated, The King was to pick them up on his way here.

"You know you won't get anywhere pacing like that."

Riku's light, sleepy voice made Sora smile through his worry. At some point during the night, Sora was kind of hoping that Riku would awaken and rid him of this uneasiness and anxiety that was stubbornly residing in his insides, but never would he purposefully shake his lover awake. The both needed their sleep while they had the chance to get it.

"I can't help this feeling, Ri'. It's like something in me will not let me rest until I have what it wants." Sora let out a heavy sigh as he felt the strong arms he loved to be in, wrap around his middle, pulling him back into solid warmth that was now a familiar haven. "I think I know what it is, but knowing won't help get rid of it. You said you've met Axel before, right? Maybe you can say something to get Roxas to calm down."

Riku's breath fanned over the back of his neck and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He was conscious of Donald and Goofy asleep at the bottom of the steps that lead to the they place where they'd fought the final battle but right at that moment he didn't care.

"I can't say what I don't know, but if it makes Roxas feel better, I know of a way he could have his own body."

The words took merely seconds to register, but once they had Sora pulled away from the arms with a gasp; looking curiously at Riku. "How?" he breathed.

For Riku's part, he was hesitant to say. He knew without any doubt that Sora would do anything for other's happiness; this is why he didn't really want to give Sora the ideas in his mind. It was also a fact that what Riku had planned, was the only way. Also meeting Axel and once meeting Roxas, Riku felt as if he should grant them some joy in a miserable life as well.

"Sora, Roxas came to have a body of his own when you became a heartless. If it were to happen again, he would come into being once more." Before Sora could speak, Riku held up a hand, stopping the protest where it stood. Not meeting his love's eyes, he continued. "Last time you became a heartless Kairi was able to save you, because she is the one that held your heart. She was the one that could recognize you. If you should become one now; wouldn't it be I that would have the power to save you?"

The question was like asking if Sora loved him, Riku knew that and he waited for the answer. He could not even breathe as he quietly waited for the brunette's answer.

A slow, but strong smile began to spread over Sora's features. This was enough of an answer to comfort Riku into breathing again.

"That's right!" Sora exclaimed, momentarily forgetting his sleeping friends. When Riku looked panicky at the two still animals and let out a sigh of relief, Sora smiled sheepishly and lowered his voice. "That's right! So we can give Roxas a body of his own again, but what are we going to do about his heart. He and I share that." It was at this that Sora frowned slightly as if the whole plan had fallen apart.

Riku merely smirked back at him, confusing the hell out of him.

"That, my love, is where Axel comes in."

When the look of question did not leave his love's face, Riku sighed and began a full on explanation. "Axel is a nobody who doesn't have his other. That means that when we find his heart, it will be all his. He is also the one that holds Roxas' heart, like you hold mine. Because of this, Axel could choose to share half of his heart with Roxas. It would connect them, and since the heart isn't rightfully his, it would keep Roxas in a solid body."

"But-" Sora paused in thought again, still slightly confused. "Roxas is part of me. Wouldn't his absence be like…a hole in my own heart?"

At the question, a blush dusted Riku's pale cheeks a sight Sora had never had the chance to see a lot of.

"That is where you and I come in. Like Axel would share half his heart with Roxas, I guess it would be you and me sharing half of my heart. If you said yes of course, but it would also mean that you'd have to remain by my side. No one else would be able to hold your heart again."

It seemed to hit Sora now that Riku had explained, just what Riku was asking of him. Of them. This would be the closest Sora would probably ever get to a normal marriage when he was the Keyblade Master; that and the fact that Riku was offering him 'forever'. It was more than normal marriages got; he had the opportunity to share hearts with the one he loved. They would quite literally be keeping each other alive.

Quickly, before Riku could go back on his words, Sora rushed forward partly throwing himself into the unsuspecting strong arms.

"We'll be sharing a heart, Riku. We will '**have**' to remain a part of each other's lives even after the both of us die, this will go beyond sharing a simple Paopu to fulfill some Island Legends. You know that's what you just offered me, right?"

Riku shook his head as his arms remained steady around his love. He had thought this through, of course he know what he was offering. The silvernette didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but he decided he'd answer Sora's question. With a nod, he felt familiar lips slip right to his own. Sora was kissing him. Was this a 'yes' or a 'no'?

He guessed that he could stand to find out later, at the moment, he drowned in the kiss.

Breathing through their nose, both Riku and Sora fell into the feeling of pleasure that having this closeness to the one they loved brought. It was quickly overwhelming common sense and even the instincts need to continue. For a few seconds they forgot to breathe through their noses and ended up having to pull away.

Panting and flushed, both boys stared only at one another, as if all they could see was the other's eyes; all they could hear was the other's breathing, and all they could feel was the other's presence. It was Sora who broke the vocal silence.

"Will you really let me share my heart with you?" even if it wasn't a definite thing, the feelings of having Sora ask that was a great and welcomed pleasure for Riku.

"Yeah. You have always held my heart before, for me to hold yours now would work as proof to me that this love I've always had for you is mutual." Tingles of joy and pain ran through Sora at his partner's words. Saying this was a profession of love; something they silently agreed would not be said often in fear of it one day becoming a lie, and a reminder to Sora that though he had always been in Riku's heart, Riku had come second in his at one point.

"Well, believe it. You hold my heart now Riku, and unlike with Kairi, that won't change for as long as I have you by my side. I want to share my heart with you, and have you become the darkness to my light." It was double grins that met Sora's words. Wide ones showing teeth an all, something, again, Riku didn't do often enough.

They had set a plan and even if it held danger for Sora, Riku knew that even if it hadn't been his idea; Sora would have done anything to bring his other happiness. The worry Riku cared though, would remain hidden until it was gone, that was for sure.

Sora let out a yawn as his mind now seemed to calm at Riku's greatly-thought-about plan. It had shocked him that Riku had suggested it at first; after all, it put Sora in a lot of danger. But it also made him feel giddy and hyper. For Riku to even think up of something with only a slight chance of working, must have meant that Riku believed in Sora's love and believed in Sora's power. Many people have underestimated him all his life, but this silver haired male trusted enough in all that Sora was to believe that they'd make it through alright. The thought made Sora giggle.

"What?" asked Riku, sort of confused about why the brunette had burst into giggles. He couldn't keep the smile off this face though, he just loved to put that look on Sora's face.

"I-It's not l-like you Ri'!" Sora breathed between light laughs, keeping his volume down as to not wake the other members of their party. "Looks like even though you've been wondering in the darkness too long, you can think positive."

Those words brought the same memory to both of them.

The end of the last battle.

The giddiness subsided to a calm chime on the back of his mind. It seems that Roxas was also pleased with the plan; even if the blond nobody had no way to tell Sora that, he sure as hell felt it.

"Just go to sleep, Sor. We still have about three hours of sleep if we start now." Riku smiled silently as he held out his hand for Sora to take. When the brunette had, he walked them both back down the stairs to the last floor and brought them down to settle in besides the giant animals.

Sora's back pressed surely into Riku's chest as they lay on their sides. One of the silvernette's arms was tucked under their heads, using it as a pillow; Riku using his hand while Sora hogged the rest of his arm. The other was thrown tightly over Sora's waist; their legs seeming to want to tangle themselves together. If not for the different shoes and pants, one wouldn't know who's leg was who's.

"Goodnight, Sor. Make sure you get at least some sleep this time." Riku's voice whispered into his ear from behind him. It made him shiver pleasantly and smile as he closed his eyes.

"You too, Ri'." He answered in his calm content voice.

~~~SXR~~~

"Are you sure we should wake them? I believe they need this time."

A sweet voice, one he recognized, seemed to cut into Sora's drowning sleepiness. He could clearly feel the warmth behind him, meaning he was still with Riku.

"Don't go all soft now, Miss. Kindness. You were the one who forced Blondie and I to come and help."

Ok, that voice was rougher and slightly less emotional, but definitely familiar. It made Sora frown in thought as this mind came back to him. When he slowly shifted to open a single blue eye he gasped.

"Sora has done a lot for us already. This…is all we can do to pay him back."

Standing at the door to the Organization XIII's grave room were three people he thought he wouldn't get to see so soon. The arm around his waist was barely able to restrain him for bolting up. In the end, when he'd tried, the arm just held tighter and mumbles were heard from behind him. Cloud, Aerith, and Leon had yet to notice that he was awake, so he turned in the arms of his love to face their owner.

He planted a slow kiss on the darkness wielder's chin, waiting for some reaction. When he got none, he moved to the lips, placing a slightly harder kiss there. He pulled back to wait again, smiling softly when he got the other to flutter his eyes.

It seemed that Riku was coming to, but just for the hell of it, Sora pressed his lips firmly to his love's; pulling back before the other had the chance to deepen it.

It was one of those rare, soft, and loving smiles that Sora possessed that Riku was met with when his blue-green eyes finally drifted open. He could not help but smile and sigh contently. It was that sigh that brought the other's attentions to the two.

"I hope you know, Sor, that now that I've tasted the joys of waking up to your smile, I'm going to want to see it every morning till we die." Sora giggled just slightly.

"If you're up…don't waste time."

Cloud's voice made both him and Riku look up and while he smiled, Riku scowled. When both were on their feet, Aerith came forward pulling the young brunette into a comfortable and kind hug. Even if Sora couldn't see Riku, he knew that his boyfriend was scowling and more than a little jealous. He however, hadn't seen Aerith in a long time, so he hugged back.

Once they had pulled apart, he took Aerith's and presented her to Riku.

"Aerith, this is the boy I'd been looking for. This is my heart, Riku." He turned to Riku, presenting Aerith to him. "Riku, this is a close friend I've met in my journey, Aerith. She has been the one healing my wounds whenever it was convenient for her."

It shocked Riku that Sora had introduced him to a friend as 'my heart'. It made him warm and it killed the feelings of jealousy he'd previously had toward this woman. Her genuine smile of happiness for Sora's happiness had also helped.

He was surprised again when the kind brown haired woman stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, just as she had Sora.

"I've heard a lot about you from Sora. You are really special to him, and while he's searched for you, you suffered didn't you?" The words of the woman still holding him made Riku shudder. How could she see that? She didn't know what he'd been through, she didn't know anything.

From behind the woman's shoulder, Riku caught a smile on his lover's face, telling him he shouldn't say those things out loud. "Aerith has always been caring. Every time I told her about you she would smile fondly and say: 'Your friends are always closer to you than you can see, Sora. He could be the one leading you way.' In the end, she was right, right Riku?"

The silver haired keyblade wielder looked down at the woman in his arms catching an eyeful of a new type of smile that melted his resentment for her earlier statement. Bright green eyes glistened as she pulled back.

"And the silent guys who followed me here are Leon and Cloud." She gently smiled, stepping back to stand between the two she had introduced, pointing at the one with the correct name. Riku just nodded, not particularly liking the feeling of vulnerability that the woman Aerith had left within him. He received answering nods before a much more welcomed voice called his name.

"Riku!" The King cheered as he rushed forward, much like he had when Riku and Sora had dropped into Destiny Island for the last time. Riku held his arms open as a reflex now.

When the mouse slammed into him he picked the small King up with no effort, giving him a hug before setting him down. "It's great to see you again, Your Majesty."

The King made a face but smiled seconds later.

"Now what have I told you! We're friends now, Riku! You don't have to call me that!"

A smile, wide but gentle, bloomed through Riku's face as he stared at the one person who stayed by his side through all he's been through. It was true, he had said before that they were friends; he didn't need to refer to The King as a King. "Fine then. It's good to you, Mickey."

Smiles ranged from everyone's faces, even Goofy and Donald when they had been awoken by Sora. Once every member of the party was conscious again though, smiling faces turned serious.

"Now if I know Riku, he has a plan. Will we be able to hear it out?" Mickey spoke with a glint in his eyes and a secret smile, knowing that Riku was used to doing things on his own despite the fact that he didn't have to. That secret smile was shared with Sora as Riku had the grace to blush before clearing his throat.

"We are going to turn Sora into a heartless again."


	7. Hearts For The Heartless

**Not The Same Chapter 8**

"And you think it'll work Sora?" King Mickey sighed into the question, knowing already that asking would give him no results.

After Riku's slightly surprising words; protest rounded from everyone, directed specifically at the young couple. It had lasted a total of five minutes before Sora shouted into the roaring noise. It had then taken a half an hour for Riku and Sora to explain the plan. Then a full hour to get everyone in the room to understand that this was something both boys were not going to back out on.

In the end, they all knew Sora well enough to know that there was no stopping this boy. Either he had them by his side or he'd do it alone. King Mickey, Leon, Cloud, Donald, Goofy, and Aerith did not want to let the boys do this themselves, so they gave in.

A reassuring smile was plastered on the brunette's face, almost as if he wasn't even thinking of the consequences of his actions. "I have full faith in my friends. If by some chance Riku can't turn me back, I know that everyone in this room, together, can do it!" Those words brought the adults to their final breaking point. It was almost inevitable that they'd give in.

"Alright, so when Roxas returns to being a nobody, what do we do then? We don't know how long he'll last this time do we?" Leon's thoughtful frown brought everyone to the pending question.

"He'll be fine for a few days...but Sora, what we have to worry about now is... the other members of the Organization." Cloud's tone was fairly emotionless and aloof, a heavy contrast the the earlier way he was fiercely protesting the idea of putting Sora in danger to save a nobody. Sora had done loads for him too; it was obvious that he wouldn't want any harm to befall his friend... One of the only friends he has left.

"Cloud's right! So we have to find the Organization members, right? But there are thirteen, will we really bring them all back?" King Mickey didn't like the idea, his memory going back to the moments in which many of those Organization freaks had tried to off him. Leon and Cloud too seemed hesitant to put something so precious like Sora's life on the line for a group of people that only seemed to have wanted to harm them. Aerith however, seemed all too happy to do this for people she didn't know and had met only a few times. All of which were never good times.

Goofy shook his head making to speak before Donald beat him to the punch.

"I think we have to choose which ones can come back! Nobodies like Xemnas, and Saix don't deserve to return."

"But how do we know that. We have fought them, sure, but how can we be sure that once they have a heart, they won't change? The ones that remembered their past lives, remembered how emotions felt, those are the ones that were hesitant to fight, yeah? Demyx, Axel, and at some point, even Luxord had not wanted to get into fights for no reason." Sora spoke up too, nodding with Goofy and Donald. Riku smiled only slightly at the picture the three of them made.

"They're right. Some of them were hesitant to get into fights or only used their powers to try and get hearts and not be evil. I met some of them at one point. Zexion, Lexaeus had been pawns and planned to turn on the Organization. Also..." Riku paused thoughtfully.

"What is it Riku?" Sora asked softly.

"Well from what I had heard back then, Demyx had a relationship going on with Zexion, at least, I know for a fact of Demyx's feelings, but no one ever figured out Zexion's."

"Then we'll just have to bring them both back and see how they go from there right!" Sora smiled brightly and stood up. "But we'd better get started. I just wanna get this part over and done with."

They planned to retrieve Roxas first. That way, they'd be able to find the rest of them easier with him. That was Riku's thoughts anyways.

Still, the thought of this plan frightened everybody in the room, but it didn't frighten anyone more than Riku. When the Keyblade of Hearts was summoned into his hands, he shook.

"Riku?" Sora called looking at with worry. "Do you want me to do it? Like last time?"

No, he didn't, he didn't want it done at all but this was to save more than Sora. To Riku it was a twisted redemption, as he was sure it was also so for Sora, after all because Sora still existed he was denying someone else the right to exist, that would never sit well with the boy.

"Y-yeah. Would you?" Ended up being Riku's answer. Everyone was eerily silent and it was getting to him slightly. He was nervous he would mess up and loose Sora forever. He had to believe in his love, in his own feelings for Sora, it was the only way this was going to work and he knew this, but the nerves did not.

Sora smiled his goofy grin and walked toward Riku grabbing the Keyblade of Hearts and stepping to the center of the slight circle that the others had formed.

No one was happy, no one. Leon was looking slightly sick at _allowing _someone to turn into a heartless right before his eyes but he was calm on the outside. Surprisingly enough though, Cloud was calm and confident, he knew even if Sora put himself in danger they would do everything to get the little Keyblade Master back. It came as no shock to everyone when Cloud grabbed onto Leon's hand and held it, as they looked to Sora in the middle of the circle, Sora looked back at them and smiled. In every fight Sora remembered with those two, they had always been dancing more around each other than the heartless and nobodies they faught.

Aerith was worried yes, but she was also believing. Riku had a strong heart, she could feel it, and she could also feel that it was deeply and intimately connected to Sora. She believed despite the risks that this was going to work out ok.

Mickey was fearful and disbelieving. How could Sora put himself in this situation after all _he's _been through?, and for his own Nobody at that. This just proved to Mickey the strength of the Keyblade Master's heart. It didn't make him any happier about this though, but he stood by and watched, making sure to keep Goofy and Donald in line. Those two had been the loudest protests heard. Riku understood why so he wasn't too mad... but still. He knew the risks, knew the danger so he didn't need to be told how stupid he was...He knew.

So here they stood. All seven in a circle with Sora in the middle of them holding the Keyblade of Hearts, dark and slim in his hands.

"Wish me luck!" He smiled again. This was so familiar only instead of doing this for Kairi, he was doing this for Roxas, and he was ok with it. His Nobody was a part of his heart and he really wanted to get to know Roxas. He wanted to be friends with the one who's been though a lot and still had it in him to tell Sora he made a good other. They were connected, but they were different, and Sora wanted to do this for his other.

No one spoke but all seven nodded and Sora turned the keyblade around bringing the blade part of it to his chest. He paused looking to Riku for a second.

"Come find me." Sora whispered.

_**STAB.**_

Light blinded everyone and they had to look away as Sora's eyes closed and he was lifted into the air. One, Two, Three hearts were released from Sora chest and they all watched the hearts float in the air, before two of them disappeared through the wall.

_Three? Why were there Three hearts inside Sora? _Riku thought in a panic as the heart that remained began to shake and tremble. Soon, heartless were crawling all over the castle, attracted strongly by this heart filled with light.

"Cloud! Leon! Mickey! Donald! Goofy! Keep the heartless away from the heart until it turns. I'll find him then! Aerith, try and touch Sora's body." Riku yelled as he summoned his own keyblade in the swarm of heartless around them.

Everyone did as told. Those told to fight knocked the heartless around the room into nothingness one by one as Riku watch Aeirth rush to grab Sora's body before it fell. Just like Kairi had.

When the body slipped through her fingers, the heart also disappeared. The search for heartless Sora was on and it was all on Riku.

_I'll find you Sor. I swear it._

**With Sora**

It was dark just like before, He couldn't see much and what he saw came to his mind through water like eyes. It was like watching a reflection in the water... but everything was darker, bigger. He was small again but this time the sensation was familiar. Once before he'd been here.

Looking around he noticed he was at the platform, that had been destroyed when Riku and he had gone to fight the final battle with Ansem before ending up at Twilight Beach. Weird, why would he be here? He noticed something else, a voice calling him.

"_Hey, I thought I was supposed to be asleep."_

He was shocked for a second, the voice was so familiar he remembered it. He remember it.

"_**I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. All alone I followed your voice into a sea of light, and found myself here, with you. You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance. But now I have to go back to sleep again. Would you mind, if I stayed here, with you?"**_

Yeah, he new that voice from a long time ago. He was a child when he heard it but this feeling, it was the same.

"_You know. I think someone is waiting for you. Maybe you should go find him, so he can find you, and thank you. I think I'm ready now."_

He wanted to answer, he wanted to ask what he was ready for... but he couldn't, he could just listen and feel, while a little light shined on the darkness surrounding him.

"_I'll see you again sometime Sora. We'll meet real soon and when we do, I'll talk to you properly. Now go, he's waiting!"_

The tiny black shadow legs moved on their own. He couldn't control anything on his own body, but it was okay. He was moving towards the light, so it was okay... It would be okay.

**With Riku and Co.**

They cut down each heartless one by one, cutting off the waves of them flooding the room, Aerith used a barrier to keep herself from harm and looked on around herself at each heartless before the warriors killed them off. She was looking for Sora but she couldn't see him. Sora wasn't here. Where could he be?

Just then Riku stopped where he stood, right in his tracks in the middle of an attack, he stopped. And everyone did too in favor of staring at the aqua eyed man.

_What was that feeling, a light was shining somewhere but it wasn't here. Where? Where are you Sora?. _Riku's eyes suddenly popped wide open and he started moving again, rushing from the room, using the door that led up the castle.

_There! Ahead of me! Just a little more and I'll reach you light! Just a little closer!_

It was a rush of adrenaline and it wasn't even near done, he rushed up the platforms where more heartless swarmed but he paid them no mind at all, he just passed them, destroying the ones stupid enough to stand in his path. He could feel Sora, he could feel his love and he was close, nothing ever felt like this before and Riku was panicking in his search. He couldn't deny now that he'd find Sora no matter what and any doubt he had was overrun by the need to reach that light he felt deep inside.

Just when he reached the top of the climb he saw it.

A heartless like any other, beady yellow eyes with short limbs and a big head. A Shadow heartless but this one was different. It was white, pure white.

_Sora!_

Riku rushed forward with no thought and threw his arms around the white heartless. A pull in his heart, a bright flash of light later and he was right. He squeezed the man in his arms tightly and buried his nose in the junction of Sora's neck and shoulder. And the brunette couldn't help himself he squeezed back and laughed!

"Hey Riku! We did it! But we didn't just save Roxas! Riku, There was someone else in my heart! Someone who was sleeping, but I think he's ready to wake up now. Riku?"

The silvernette wasn't listening, no he was busy reassuring himself that Sora was there, that Sora was ok and most of all that he was with Riku. He wasn't even listening to the words coming from the other one, just interested in the feeling of his love in his arms and the warmth in his heart.

"Sora." Riku murmured in his ear as he pulled back.

A bright blush lit Sora's face. He wasn't sure what was going on with Riku, but it wasn't bad, he was sure that if it was, he'd feel it. So he'd let it be for now and leaned in as Riku did, kissing his lover deeply and feeling the heat flow through them both.

Again for the third time that day light flooded in around them both, coming from their chests as they were pressed together.

Riku and Sora pulled apart gasping in both a stinging pain and an overflow of joy, it felt odd but wonderful. It was a squeezing feeling in their hearts that brought both men to the floor on there knees before each other.

"Riku!" Sora gasped out as he pressed his chest into Riku's, it felt like the right thing to do.

Riku grunted as he hugged Sora tighter and tighter slightly afraid that he'd break the other boy... but Sora didn't protest, just held on tightly himself.

"Riku..." Sora moaned when the feeling became just a warm heat between them. The intensity was gone but not the affects. Both men were out of breath and overwhelmed with warmth and a deep, deep love.

"Sora I think that was..."

"Yeah..."

Looks like Sora didn't need Roxas anymore. Both Riku's, and what was left of Sora's, hearts melted together. They were connected in a way a silly island legend could not.

"We still have a lot to do you know." Riku pointed out grimly as he refused to let go of Sora.

"Yeah..." Sora answered again.

"Sora!"

Six voices broke the two young adults from their hold on each other and they broke apart reluctantly as the six people who'd called out his name rushed to him now.

"You actually did it!" Mickey yelled out first reaching Sora before he others. No doubt the king was the absolute fastest. Mickey threw himself at Sora and hugged him. "I never doubted you, but you two scared me! I thought Sora wasn't going to be found in time to get him back! We were killing off heartless and with every heartless I kept wondering if that was you and I didn't notice!"

"Sora!"

was the combined joyous cry. Now Goofy and Donald joined the hug as well throwing their own beliefs and congratulations.

After all, no one liked loosing their light.

"Next time you think of doing something so stupid kid, at least don't keep us all waiting and worrying, we were about to kill your friend here, for ever suggesting that we do that." Leon commented lightly pulling the dull side of his gunblade against his shoulder while jabbing his thumb in Riku's direction. Riku had pulled away slightly to allow the other's their share of Sora's attention.

Sora stared at Leon in something akin to horror. "NO! You do not even debate killing Riku!" Sora shouted making the three talking animals back away from in with a wince. That had been slightly too loud for anyone with keen hearing.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have needed to though. If I couldn't find Sora, I'd have killed myself." Riku stated standing off to the side not taking his eyes off Sora to make sure he wouldn't just disappear again. He never wanted to do what he did today again. Never! The fear that had gripped his bones after a half an hour with no sign of Sora or even a shard of light; Riku had been ready to step into Cloud's wide slashes with only one regret... letting Sora down.

Sora eye's went wide as he looked disbelieving at Riku. "Riku!" He yelled in his own burst of outrage.

"Nothing wrong happened, just be happy for that okay?" Aerith's sweet voice and smile made everyone relax visibly, she just had that power over people. "We still need to find the two others before we can really call this little mission a success right?" Aerith pointed out politely. Everyone seemed to sober up at that, it was true, they had to find Axel's heart and his dusk, both of which would be at the other end of his grave's portal.

"So.. who's going to look for Axel? and who's going for Roxas? And the others?" Mickey asked as he started to become serious again. They'd come this far and risked so much that it didn't sit well with His Majesty to just leave now.

"We'll need Roxas if we want to find Axel. Cloud and Leon will watch the graves with Donald and Goofy. Mickey, Aerith, Sora and I will go find Roxas first. As for Demyx and Zexion, Roxas and Axel will find them." Riku stated firmly, having already thought of this while he thought about how to get Roxas his own body again.

"How do you know we'll need Roxas to find Axel? And how are Axel and Roxas going to find the last two?" Donald quacked in curiosity.

Riku turned his shinning turquoise eyes to Donald, then back to Sora and then then back at Donald again. "Roxas loves Axel.. He'll find Axel like I found Sora. I know it. As for the others, if I remember correctly they were close friends. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx often did a lot together, I'm sure they'll find him and he will find Zexion."

* * *

**I'd like everyone to know that I am indeed continuing and finishing this story slowly as I've got a job and family, but this story will have an ending. I'd like to talk the beta that helped me with this chapter TheCresantMoonWolf. Thank you for taking the time to beta this and everything. for my readers, review, I will motivate me to write the next chapter faster. I will also like to point out that my other stories will also, slowly but surely, find their endings, so if any of you have any of my stories on Alert, know they will be finished. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. -D. A. Ashiuchi**


End file.
